


Of Santa Nick and Babies

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 12: “What if I’m on the naughty list? Do I get anything?"





	Of Santa Nick and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> A day late, oh well!
> 
> Day 12

How was she supposed to act normal when Nick was  _ willingly _ dressed as Santa just for the kids?

Her heart melted a little every time she thought about it.

Not to mention the feelings it gave her to see her boyfriend who once declared he didn’t want kids, dress up in a ridiculous costume just to entertain said kids. She watched as he laughed and smiled, playing along with whatever the kids said to him. 

They all knew he wasn’t the  _ real _ Santa who was busy in the north pole getting things ready at last minute for Christmas, but the kids enjoyed the playing pretend nonetheless. 

Ellie jumped when she heard Delilah speak suddenly next to her.

“You know-” She said, a teasing glint in her eye. “-I don’t think  _ Santa _ will mind if you sat on his lap and told him what you want for Christmas.”

Ellie’s mouth fell open. “Delilah! There are  _ kids _ here! Two of them being yours!” 

Delilah grinned. “What? I didn’t say it had to be out loud.” 

“I can’t just sit on his lap with everyone here!” 

“Leave that to me and Jack.” Delilah winked, rolling herself away.

Ellie groaned inwardly. 

Now she  _ had _ to do it, or Delilah would pester her for weeks. 

“Alright everyone!” Delilah called loudly minutes later gaining everyone's attention. “Jack and I set up some activities in the kitchen for the kids to do-”

“And-” Jack continued, grinning. “-Some eggnog for the adults.”

Both Jack and Delilah gave her a wink before herding everyone kids included into the kitchen even though they protested leaving Santa Nick. 

Ellie’s eye twitched. They  _ planned _ this whole thing! There were no ‘activities’ for the kids planned, and there was no way they threw that all together in a matter of minutes. 

She cursed under her breath and started walking over to Nick who was sitting back in his chair taking a break from the kids.

He gave a look of surprise when she sat on his lap, his arms right away wrapping around her. 

“Hi Santa.” She teased, making Nick roll his eyes with a smile. A courage she only ever felt with Nick filled her, making her slowly grin. “What if I’m on the naughty list? Do I get  _ anything _ ?”

Nick’s eyes widened before he smirked, moving closer to her to whisper something in her ear.

Ellie felt her cheeks heat.

Later when they were laying in bed after Nick made good on his promise, Ellie traced shapes on his chest.

“Nick?” She said softly. 

“Hmm?” His fingers ran through her hair, she tilted her head up to look at him. 

“There  _ is _ something I want for Christmas, though it’s not really a Christmas present.” 

Images of him happily entertaining the kids earlier filled her mind again. That same longing filling her.

“What is it?” Nick asked.

“I-” She swallowed, hoping she wasn’t making a mistake. “-I want a baby.”

She thought of many scenarios after she said the words. Him ignoring what she said, him jumping out of bed and leaving, him saying it was too early, maybe even a simple thing as his eyes widening in shock.

Nick did none of those.

Instead, a soft smile formed on his face and he used the hand in her hair to pull her close to him for a kiss.

“Is-is that a yes?” Ellie said in a whisper, hope filling her voice.

Nick grinned. “Yes.”


End file.
